Blue Lantern Zim
by SaurusRock625
Summary: Zim has become the new Almighty Tallest and leads his people to an era of peace and love. But having been chosen by a Blue Lantern Ring, he returns to Earth in order to protect it. Just what sort of whacky misadventures are our favorite Irken and his little robot sidekick in for now?


_***I don't own Teen Titans or Invader Zim.***_

* * *

_**Dialogue Key**_

* * *

"I am Zim!" = Regular Speech

'_I am Zim!' = Someone's Thoughts_

"**I am Zim!" = Someone Yelling**

* * *

_**The Teenage Years of a Tallest Irken**_

* * *

Zim looked fondly at the starry black void of space as the Massive cruised along on its course to Irk. Never in his life did he ever think that he would become the next Almighty Tallest, especially considering how much his fellow Irkens despised him. Thanks to his stay on Earth and all of the physical training he went through, Zim didn't turn out all spindly like Red and Purple used to be. He is tall with lean and compact muscles that are clearly built for fighting rather than just showing off like the overly buff muscles of high school jocks.

In the Danny Phantom universe, every single member of the school's football team sneezed at the same time. This resulted in Dash sneezing on a girl he was flirting with, a beautiful sophomore student, and getting slapped across the face as she walked off to wash her face.

But while he did indeed become the next Tallest, Zim knew that he couldn't govern Irk alone. He would need help. Guidance from his predecessors. So he made Red and Purple the Vice Leaders of the Irken Empire, now going by the title of Almighty Taller since they're much taller than an average Irken, but not tall enough to be considered the Tallest. This allowed them to keep some political power and gave Zim someone to go to for guidance whenever he was unsure of what to do.

And to think, it all started four years ago…

* * *

_**...Initiate Flashback...**_

* * *

_'Why? Why would they lie to me like that?'_

Zim stared at the screen to his giant supercomputer with tears forming in his compound eyes. The little Irken was having a very hard time registering that his mission wasn't a mission at all. It was a lie told to him by his leaders, the Almighty Tallest, when they sent him to possibly die in unknown space. They didn't even know there were any planets in that sector of space that were capable of sustaining sentient life until Zim's first report from Earth. They were just hoping that he would end up flying into the gravitational pull of a random sun.

They'd sent him to this quadrant to die!

And Gir isn't even an advanced model of a SIR Unit. He was just built from a bunch of scrapped parts that Tallest Red found in a garbage can, and his brain was made out of random things that Tallest Purple had in his pocket. Two coins, three paper clips, two thumbtacks, and a gumball.

Which would explain why Gir's default function isn't Duty Mode. Not that Zim ever wants to go through that debacle again.

But how does he know these things you may be asking?

Well, that actually took place an hour ago. Zim was trying to get into contact with the Tallest in order to report to them something that's quite shocking, even coming from Zim. He's given up on trying to conquer the Earth, and will be spending the rest of his life there in exile. At first Zim wanted to report a rather ingenious plan to destroy the human race by melting the polar ice caps and flooding the world, but then he began thinking… "what's the point?". Even if he succeeded, what could the Earth possibly provide for the Irken military? Sure, Earth has pretty good junk food (Purple can certainly agree with Zim on that after that box of Earth donuts Zim sent to him and Red), but the natural resources it DOES have are completely useless to Irkens. Not to mention the planet's oceans, rivers, lakes, and ponds are filled with pollution, the humans have created an ever growing hole in the ozone layer that's frying the planet, and nuclear waste is just continuing to pile up without any safe way to get rid of it! It's an already doomed planet!

Anyway, Zim had contacted the Massive in order to give this message, but nobody was answering. Instead, he was shown the words "Out to lunch" on the screen. So he was going to leave a voicemail for the Tallest and then just never contact them again, but he noticed something else. A little black box icon that was just screaming at Zim to take a look and ignore any possible consequences for such a thing.

What he found was a video diary belonging to the Tallest. He had unintentionally began playing the only video on it once he opened the file, and came upon the horrifying revelation.

_Tallest Red's face appeared on the screen as the static cleared up. The look on his face can only be described as grim and tired._

_"Tallest's Log Number 001. This marks the end of the first six months of Operation Impending Doom II, as we have received reports from all of our elite Irken Soldiers sent out to weaken and conquer enemy planets. Unfortunately, we received a rather disturbing report from the one Irken who shouldn't even be alive anymore right now." he said as he started recording his entry before turning to a service drone. "Ugh, someone get me a bag of curly fries and a soda. I need something to calm my nerves. Anyway, as soon as the Great Assigning had ended and all of our chosen soldiers had been given their missions, a rather annoying thorn in our side appeared in the form of Zim."_

Zim noted how Tallest Red had used enough venom to kill an Earth cobra when his name was mentioned.

_"As I'm sure everyone is aware, Zim is the reason for the complete and utter failure of Operation Impending Doom I, and is also the one who destroyed much of planet Irk as well as killing mine and Purple's predecessors: Almighty Tallest Miyuki and Almighty Tallest Spork. We realized at that moment that Zim is nothing more than the most hated caste of Irkens around. He is a Defective, and was banished into slavery on Foodcourtia, the food court planet, indefinitely. However, we were surprised when he showed up stating that he quit his banishment and wished to help in Operation Impending Doom II, so Purple and I sent him to HIS doom under the guise of a 'secret mission', even going so far as to build him a defective SIR Unit and telling him it was an advanced model when, in truth, it's just a worthless thing built out of outdated parts that I found in the trash while Purple used random stuff he found in his pocket as its brain. We practically banished the little twerp to unknown space so sure that he would be pulled in by the gravitational pull of a random sun and incinerated, thus ridding ourselves of the most annoying Irken to ever have been hatched!"_

_By this time in his rant, the service drone had arrived with Red's order of curly fries, fresh from the fryer, and an ice cold soda for him._

_"Thank you, Tim." Red said to the little drone, grateful for the comfort food. "Anyway, I admit that he did a good job in discovering sentient life out there in unknown space, but that only happened on accident. He hasn't even come close to taking over Earth, and yet every other invader that was sent out has almost totally conquered their assigned planet! The only exception being Invader Tenn, but that's to be expected when it comes to the Meekrob. My point is that Zim was, is, and always WILL be the worst invader in the history of all Irken kind!"_

_***End Transmission…***_

And so, with the truth revealed to him, Zim has remained there in a sort of trance. Everything he'd ever known was a lie. He was a lie. Nothing but a defective.

* * *

_**...Flashback Interruption…**_

* * *

"My Tallest. We will be arriving at Earth shortly." Red announced as he hovered into Zim's personal chambers on the Massive.

Zim jumped slightly as he was broken from his thoughts, drawing a bit of concern from his predecessor and one of his most trusted advisers. The former Tallest hovered to stand near Zim and put a hand on the teen's shoulder.

"Everything okay there, Zim?" Red asked. "It's not like you to be this quiet, even if you have mellowed out over the years."

"I'm fine, Red. Just thinking back to the events that lead up to me becoming Tallest and leader of our people. Not to mention the youngest Almighty Tallest in Irken history." Zim explained. "And I've told you before that you, Purple, and I are on a first name basis. Just call me Zim when not in public."

"Sorry. Force of habit." said Red with a sheepish grin. "Anyway, are you certain you want to do this? I mean, I just don't understand why you'd want to operate away from Irk in the first place."

Zim chuckled as he knows what his co-predecessor is talking about. And that's Zim's choice to operate and rule away from the planet Irk. And to Zim, what better base of operations than the very planet where it all began?

"I'm certain, Red. I am perfectly capable of leading our people from the Earth instead of Irk. Besides, it's not like they'll be leaderless. You and Purple can handle things well enough in my stead. All will be well." Zim said.

Red smiled at the formerly defective Irken. He's glad that things between him, Purple, Zim and every other Irken have been worked out, and that Zim isn't the type to hold a grudge. But then, what else can one expect from a Blue Lantern, warrior of Hope? The doors opened as an Irken Drone walked into the room.

"My Tallest! Your ship is ready for launch. You can depart whenever you are ready." he said with a salute.

Zim nodded in thanks as he turned to what appears to be a dark blue lantern with blue colored light glowing within it. A similarly colored ring rested on the index finger of Zim's right hand (which gratefully, like his left hand, still has a thumb).

"Well Red, it seems like the time has come. Make sure to contact me if anything important comes up." Zim instructed. "And don't blow up any planets!"

"You know we don't do that anymore." Red said before saluting. "And yes sir!"

Having said his piece, Red left to inform the crew of Zim's imminent departure to Earth. Once he was gone, Zim pointed his ring to the lantern as a blue glow began to fill the room. And it grew even brighter as Zim recited the sacred oath that he has lived up to ever since that fateful day.

"In fearful day, in raging night, with strong hearts full our souls ignite. When all seems lost in the war of light, look to the stars… for hope burns bright."

When the light died down, Zim stood in a black and blue uniform that had a lantern insignia in the center of his chest. Ladies and gentlemen, Blue Lantern Zim has returned to his sector of the universe!

* * *

_*****To Be Continued…***_

* * *

_**As I'm sure you're all aware, I have well over 200 stories on this site, most of which are incomplete. However, several of these are stories that I just can't write anymore. I've completely lost interest. So I'm going to be going over my stories and deleting the ones that I know I've lost interest in. Just thought I'd warn everyone ahead of time. So, until next time, see you all soon.**_


End file.
